


Taking a Hit

by timkons



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Consent, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marijuana, Netflix and Chill, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timkons/pseuds/timkons
Summary: Raihan is a stoner, and Leon has never smoked a weed in his life.They make it work.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 17
Kudos: 281





	Taking a Hit

For as long as Leon can remember, Raihan’s always been a stoner. Maybe not for _as long_ as Leon has known him -- they had been childhood rivals, after all. It must have been in their teens, when Raihan had taken over the Hammerlocke Gym, officially. Along with recognition, fame, and a couple thousand new followers on Uproar, Raihan had assumed all the stress that came along with being a gym leader, too. It was a month after taking over the gym that Leon saw him light up for the first time, pulling out a joint in the bathroom. 

“Y-You can’t be serious!” Leon had blurted out, with all the shock as though he were a prefect at a boarding school.

“Eh, why not?” Raihan had said back with a playful smirk and a shrug. “It takes off the edge. You want a hit, mate?”

Leon shook his head, even taking a step back as though the joint might be contagious. 

Raihan shrugged, lighting up and taking a hit as easily as he joked about it in the first place. Leon watched with fascination as Raihan let the joint balance between his teeth as he cupped around the butt of it with his long fingers. Raihan had been one to grow into his hands, and Leon remembers his fingers being so damn skinny, like plastic straws or dragon claws. He remembers watching Raihan’s dusty pink lips wrap around the joint and the way they puckered out so prettily. It was the first time he noticed how pretty Raihan’s eyelashes are, or how his Adam’s apple bobbed down as he slowly inhaled, bobbing up so quickly when he swallowed his hit that Leon’s gazed bobbed with it, right up to Raihan’s cocky smirk.

“You sure?” Raihan repeated and he held out the smoking joint. Again, Leon shook his head. Raihan went for another hit, but then stopped abruptly, looking up worriedly. “Wait, you won’t tell, won’t you?”

“No!” Leon peeped, holding his hands up. “I just-- _I_ can’t.”

“Aye, then,” his rival sighed dreamily. He slumped against the wall, smiling in pure, relaxed bliss. “Not like ‘ey’re ‘ere t’ see me anyway. You can bugger off, if ya want.”

As harsh as the words were, Raihan said them carefully, lightly, as though it was more of an offer than a scorn. Leon swallowed, too young then to think of his new cape catching the smell, but then, just like now, he couldn’t look away from Raihan smoking.

“Right, well.” 

Raihan only took one more hit before rubbing the end out. Leon swallowed. Hard.

-

“I don’t see why you hung around, but thanks, mate,” Raihan said, slightly conspiratorially, and he swung an arm over Leon’s shoulders. He was already giggling, face flushed.

“No problem,” Leon said. “I liked…watching.”

He sniffed lightly, trying to get used to the new smell. It was kind of gross, but also new, so exciting. Raihan carried the smell well, Leon noted, as it pungently reeked with every full-bellied and open-mouthed laugh. 

-

It’s not the last time Leon watches Raihan light up. The next time, Raihan sits on a balcony ledge and exhales the smoke in a small stream that carries into the wind. It’s on a garden bench after that, and an abandoned gallery room in a museum the time after that. 

Leon knows it’s going to be big trouble if anybody catches them, and that’s why he insists on staying with Raihan if it’s going to light up -- to keep him safe, make sure he doesn’t make himself a fool. 

But if Leon’s honest? He swears he gets as high as Raihan does, even though he’s never taken a hit. Raihan looks so grown up and elegant blowing steam out of his nose or licking at the puff that settles out of his mouth. Leon likes watching Raihan’s smile loosen up and the way his eyes go lidded. And it’s fun for Leon, too. Raihan’s a hoot when he’s high, makes these boring events just a wee more exciting. And one time? At the very end of it all, Raihan slumps close, drawling, “you’re a good love, mate. -- No, I mean-- You’re a good mate, love. -- Wait, I just-- I love-- but that’s not the--”

Raihan throws his head back and starts laughing at himself before Leon can even begin laughing at him. It’s beautiful and free and full of love. It makes Leon’s pants squeeze as tight as his heart. 

-

(Of course Leon ends up laughing at him too. And he never lets Raihan live it down, either. It’s the first story he tells whenever interviewers ask him how they got together.)

-

At a gala, Raihan pushes himself into the group of investors Leon’s surrounded by, elbowing Leon in the ribs. He jerks his head toward the bathroom and shoots an eyebrow up questioningly.

“I, uh, excuse me,” Leon says sheepishly, gesturing to the restroom, but the investors joke about it and give him a pass. And not a moment too soon; those investors were about to _bore_ him to death. “What’s so urgent?”

“Wanna smoke,” Raihan says, and Leon’s stomach flutters. “Thought you might wanna…y'know?”

“Yes,” Leon says shakily. Swallows. Repeats, this time confidently, _“Yes.”_

-

“Do try to keep this one smelling…fresh,” Chairman Rose pleads with a wince, handing Leon a snapback with a Johto logo on it. 

It’s custom-made merchandise for Raihan to wear at a special event tonight, and Leon had been excited about it ever since he heard the other company would be providing some swag. He fits it on excitedly before pausing to give his shoulder a sniff. If he has a smell, he’s missed it. A little self-consciously, he asks, “what do you mean? Do I have a smell?”

Oleana merely tosses a plastic bottle, which Leon reflexively catches. He looks down at it and blushes. Bellossom Breeze. “Just spray yourself and your, ‘friend,’ with this once you’re done having your fun.”

-

So now Raihan always smells like sweet Bellossoms dancing in the afternoon sunlight beneath all the skunk, and damn it if it doesn’t make Leon want to kiss him even more.

-

“You _sure_ you don’t want a hit?” Raihan asks, holding his bowl out to Leon with an almost worried look. 

It’s been weeks since they’ve seen each other and Leon knows the bags under his eyes look worse for wear, but he waves the bowl away. “No, it’s just stress. I want to enjoy it when I take it. If I take it.”

Raihan’s eyes widen, but if he’s surprised, he keeps it to himself. Leon shifts uncomfortably on the bed, becoming restless the longer Raihan stares at him and plays with the tips of Leon’s hair. 

Leon sighs, letting himself flop and pressing himself to Raihan’s side. He shifts until they’re spooning each other, close enough that they could bump noses together like two Charizards nuzzling. He taps his nose just so against Raihan’s. “I’m here, so I’m fine. Can you just light up? Please?”

-

Not six months later, Raihan starts sporting a new headband, the one he later becomes known for resembling a dragon’s snout.

“What’s with the new look?” Leon asks, though smiling and unconsciously tipping his own hat. He fancies them himself, but it’s not very Raihan. 

“PR insisted. Said bloodshot eyes, _‘weren’t becoming in the lens,’”_ Raihan says in a parroted falsetto, before cackling afterward. Once collected, he snaps his jaw down, eyes piercing through the shroud provided by the hood. “But they said I’d be a trendsetter, so I couldn’t refuse.” 

“It does a bang up job, doesn’t it? It’s sporting,” Leon agrees, throat tight. “So I suppose you want to…?” 

“Yeah,” Raihan says quickly, bumping his shoulder against Leon’s, “but later. I want to hang out with you for a bit.”

Leon smiles, already feeling dopey.

-

Since then, Leon’s seen Raihan smoke weed in more ways than he can count on his hands. Leon remembers accidentally kicking over Raihan’s bong while they were making out in Raihan’s apartment, which left a permanent water stain on his carpet. Raihan always traveled with a bowl in his gym’s patterns and colors, joking, “they really _do_ make everything nowadays!” Hammerlocke has the most liberal of smoking laws, probably in part because of Raihan’s presence and how most photos of him in the media included him promoting different vapor brands and a different vape pen twirled in his fingers every week.

Bloody hell, his social media presence had become so strongly related to weed that his PR team gave up entirely on trying to deny that Raihan smoked and instead embraced it fully. Leon was just surprised they hadn’t petitioned for Raihan to exchange his trainer number for 420.

Raihan’s love for herb never impacted Leon, at least not directly. There were rumors, of course, but Leon kept a tight hold on his private life, and always acted the champion in front of the camera. But personally?

Leon bites his bottom lip, whining as Raihan puffs out two clouds of perfect Os. It involves a complicated gesture of his lips and a flash of tongue, and it leaves Leon squirming and hard. 

“I can puff out a few shapes too,” Raihan says lazily.

“Really?” Leon says in a tone that’s far too interested in the topic.

“Yeah, been practicin’.” They’re seated on opposite sides of a couch, facing each other, and he leans back, holding out a joint Raihan watched him roll himself. “You wanna practice with me?”

“No!” Leon says too quickly, like he always does. For some reason, he expects to see judgement or worry in Raihan’s eyes, but Raihan’s always respected Leon’s decision not to smoke, even now. Leon swallows. “No, I just…”

“Like t’ watch,” Raihan finishes for him, tapping Leon’s thighs with his toes. His smirk is knowing, and Raihan pats his chest. “Well, then c’mere so you can get a better look.” 

Leon’s about to refuse on account of having an interview tomorrow with an Alolan TV channel and being on strict orders to smell as Bellossom Breeze-y as possible, but then Raihan puffs a heart out of his folded lips. Leon launches himself at Raihan, his lips already wet and wanting.

-

It’s not a big deal that his boyfriend smokes pot, if you ask Leon. In a way, it’s what brought them together. He’d harbored a crush for his rival-turned-friend for the longest time, but seeing Raihan smoking in a bathroom was the first stirring of Leon’s sexual interest, or at least what made it obvious enough to recognize for it was. That look in Raihan’s eye when he lit up was wild, as if he was rebelling, and it was something Raihan had never grown out of. Shivers run up Leon’s spine whenever he thinks about it, even now.

And Leon actually embraced it in his own ways. For Valentine’s Day, he’d bought a box of heart-shaped chocolates, only to replace half of them with heart-shaped buds of weed. He’d known his mom approved of Raihan only when she told him to take a look at the flowers in the garden, and Leon found a small marijuana plant growing next to the Leppa Berries. Raihan liked sex better when he was high, and Leon loved cuddling with him when his gangly pile of limbs were completely relaxed and Raihan laughed at everything on Pokeflix. And it wasn’t as if there weren’t perks for Leon; he nearly creamed his pants every time he watched smoke seep between Raihan’s fangs, and Leon’s favorite sound was Raihan’s clenched, husky voice after taking a fat hit. Whether Leon liked it or not, weed was a big part of Raihan’s life and their relationship, and he was okay with that.

-

Of course, he wondered, occasionally. Who wouldn’t? It wasn’t like Raihan was high every day, but his indulgences were habitual, and he swaggered around lit more often than not during any kind of press event. He obviously liked his drug of choice, almost as much as he liked dragon-type Pokemon and Leon, and those were his two favorite things in the entire world. 

Raihan had never pressured him either, but that almost made Leon even curiouser. Raihan was strong and fierce sober, and he was tender and sweet high. He was responsible. As far as billboard sweethearts for weed goes, Raihan was a perfect choice. 

After all, Raihan is a triple threat: successful, sexy, and self-confident. And he’s a gym leader with a brand. Even Piers couldn’t appear on camera with a joint in hand without all of the conservative leagues in Galar coming after them. But Raihan? It’s part of who he’d created himself to be in the social fabric. _Maybe_ Piers could get away with a scandal, but then again he was just a gym leader, a small piece of Galar’s self-identity compared to the Champion. So Leon can’t. It’s not something he can ever risk as a Champion.

-

Until he’s not.

-

It’s not as bad as Leon assumed it would be. Tears were shed, to be sure, but Raihan had held him, and he was still greeted with smiles and aspirational gazes whenever he saw fans. In many ways, nothing changes. He’s still the same person, battles with the same Pokemon team. Losing the fluffed up sponsorships and the paparazzi and unbearable events that went along with them really wasn’t something that Leon was about to mourn. And, yes, there’s pain with no longer being _the_ Champion, but he’d started to focus less on the loss of the title and more on how amazing and strong he was to be the Champion for so long in the first place. When he looked back on his time, he didn’t want to regret it; he wanted to be proud of the legacy that he’d created. As Raihan reminded him every night, Leon would always be his Champion.

Besides, he’d held the title down for long, it was almost as if he’d forgotten who he was besides Galar’s Champion. He was curious to find out, and he was hoping that Raihan was too.

And was Raihan ever. It started with small thrills, like Leon cursing in real time on one of Raihan’s Liveroar streams. Leon got a tattoo, albeit a small one, that Raihan had mirrored in the same spot. And they’d gone public with their relationship. Sometimes when a persistent cameraman stuck around, Leon posed with Raihan’s pens, even if he didn’t smoke them himself. That’s when Leon realized that he was at a point in life where he could be curious about weed and do something about it.

“I want a hit,” Leon says suddenly, turning to Raihan. 

He’s never asked before, and Raihan coughs from the shock. Leon tries to hold back a laugh at how smoke puffs out of his nose, mouth, and pipe in alternating clouds, like the back of a Torkoal; in all his years of watching Raihan choke on first hits, this one takes the cake. 

Once the shock passes, it’s replaced by laughter. Leon grabs a pillow and throws it at his boyfriend. “Oh, come off! You promised you wouldn’t be a tit if I ever asked.” 

“Yeah, when we were _seventeen!_ For Arceus’ sake, we’re almost thirty!” Raihan cackles. Leon throws another pillow, which Raihan immediately deflects with an arm, so Leon heaves himself onto Raihan, effectively pinning him down. Either Raihan’s too in love or Leon knocked the air out of his chest, because he settles down. Not too soon but not too long after, he cards his fingers through Leon’s hair. His long, skinny fingers are so gentle and careful that Leon almost misses it. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Leon whispers back, placing a wet kiss on Raihan’s lips. Raihan’s mouth is as greedy as always, trying to chase Leon’s lips even as he pulls away. “All we have planned for tonight is telly trash and delivery anyway. I’m happy, and I love you. It’s the perfect night to give it a try.”

Raihan’s so still Leon would think time had stopped if not for the way Raihan’s hands slide up to his jaw and stroke his cheek with a thumb. Leon knows that Raihan didn’t smoke enough to be high already, but his eyes are wide and blown. Leon nods encouragingly, and only then it seems to hit Raihan, his cheeks growing pink from all the blood rushing to his face.

“Okay?” Leon asks to be clear.

“Okay,” Raihan repeats back. He kisses Leon with all the force of a Pokemon in the Wild Zones, pushing them both up until they’re seated. Leon laughs a little into the kiss, amused by how eager Raihan is about this. He won’t need much to get his toes curling tonight.

When Raihan does pull away to breathe, he just says, “okay. H-Hang on. I have something… something I want to use.”

“Sure.” Leon peppers his consent with a small kiss to the tip of Raihan’s nose, and then Raihan is tripping over himself while running to his room. Well, more like _their_ room, nowadays. The thought makes Leon’s thighs part enthusiastically, making his entire being feel like a flesh prison for Sunny Day.

Raihan comes back, trying his best to carefully sit down, though he’s still rushed enough to make the cushions beneath them flutter. “Don’t be a prick.”

Leon blinks at what his boyfriend presents him. He’d thought Raihan just went to get some of his highest-quality stash from the Ultraball-shaped box he keeps on the nightstand on his side of the bed, but he has a pristine bowl in his hand that Leon’s never seen before. Raihan tilts his palm so it glistens in the TV’s light, where Desperate Gym Trainers is playing in the background. 

“This is, ah… Do you remember that first night I lit up? In the bathroom? I only brought the joint because I wasn’t sure if you would…want to. But I only got that stupid joint because I bought this in the first place. See here? It has your number.” Raihan turns it over his hand for full inspection before handing it over. It’s orange and green, the same colors as Charizard. “I thought for sure you’d want to get together to light up, and then I’d give you this as a gift, and you’d tell me that you’d fancied me, and-- Well, you turned me down every time I asked you, so I’ve just been holding onto it. I know you don’t smoke, but I thought-- If you ever--”

“I love it,” Leon says. He gives Raihan a peck on both cheeks and two on his lips just to be sure. “So you’ve been keeping this, what, _twelve_ years? What was that you said earlier? About me holding onto something from _eleven_ years ago, hmm?”

Raihan grabs the pillow off the ground to throw it at Leon. “If you don’t stop, I won’t pack your bowl.”

As if Leon hasn’t seen Raihan pack his bowl often enough to recite it by muscle memory. “I’ve _been_ packing your bowl -- for years!” 

“Yeah, but you’re shite at it!”

“Oh, am I?” Leon says in mock offense, continuing the act with a laugh, “is there some great secret to it?”

“Aye! You’re a lucky sod, to be so honored by the Great Raihan and his Dank Weed!” Raihan declares, puffing out his chest and making a show of revealing something else he’d retrieved from their room: a fat bag of flower. “Been saving this Tangela Tickle for the right time. It's choice.”

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Leon dares, but he’s up to grab what they need to crush the bud. 

Raihan grabs him by the wrist just before he goes, watching seriously. “Just tell me if it crosses a line, yeah? We can stop anytime you want.”

“Yeah,” Leon promises, though he knows he won’t want to stop. Already he can tell this will be one of his fondest memories. He kisses Raihan’s knuckles and lets Raihan’s hand drop, then he’s off to grab their grinder and screens so he can get fucking high with his boyfriend.

-

Leon’s always fancied to watch Raihan’s fingers work, but there’s something far sexier when they’re working for Leon. Raihan taps the bud carefully with the pad of a finger, and he holds the bowl for Leon like Leon is completely new at this. In a way he is, even though he knows exactly where to hold his thumb and when to lift. That makes it more romantic, Leon reasons, that Raihan knows Leon knows how to light but guides him through his first hit anyway. 

Raihan lights the bowl, and Leon waits for that sweet, glowing red cherry that signals it’s go time. Raihan cups his face once Leon’s cheeks hollow out to suck, and he keeps Raihan’s gaze the entire time. It’s hard to tell if he or Raihan is more turned on, but Leon allows himself to enjoy it for what it is.

“Hold it,” Raihan whispers against his ear, biting it, and Leon can’t help it, he coughs. He manages to keep his mouth shut, but a good deal of smoke puffs through his nostrils. Leon’s not sure what to do, so he swallows, though that probably hasn’t helped any. “Tough, innit? It’s okay, you can let go now.”

Leon allows himself to cough properly, scratching at his throat. “It’s horrible!”

“Eh, you get used to it,” Raihan assures, correctly sensing that Leon was complaining about the burn than the taste. He leans against Leon’s broad shoulders, nuzzling against his hair. Leon’s stopped coughing for the moment, and Raihan grabs the pipe, ready to light up.

“No, wait.” Leon snatches the bowl, angling it toward Raihan’s lips like Raihan had done for him. “I want to…”

Raihan’s all grins, giving up easily. It’s not the first time Leon has done this. He likes the touch of Raihan’s lips against his fingertips, especially when a bit of fang pokes through. Raihan takes his hit, kissing along Leon’s knuckles before letting him loose. 

They stare at each other, both in wonder, and Raihan’s smile is so wide and in awe that he looks a little high already. “So…how d’you feel?”

“I feel…the same,” Leon confesses. It probably doesn’t help that he’s sitting up as straight as he can manage and his body is tense. Raihan snakes a hand onto Leon’s thigh and gives an assuring squeeze. “I don’t know, I thought it would be more…?”

“Intense?”

“And sooner,” Leon agrees. 

Raihan murmurs a hum of understanding, but hasn’t stopped smiling. “The timing is different for everybody, ‘specially the first time you light up. Best thing to do is wait and let it kick in a bit.”

Leon bites his bottom lip, clenching the bowl. “Or I could take another hit.”

“Trust me on this one, love,” Raihan says, taking the glass pipe before Leon can do anything too rash. “Let it kick in.”

Leon huffs like a child, falling against Raihan. He doesn’t want to wait and let it kick in, he wants another hit so he can feel it already. But he lets Raihan sling a heavy arm around his waist and lazily kisses up and down Leon’s neck while the gym leader wives and husbands argue on the telly. Leon sighs as though he’s settling on a difficult compromise, but this will do indeed.

\- 

“This show…is a masterpiece,” Leon says, drawling. His eyes are glued to the screen in pure amazement and wonder.

“This is the PokeShop Channel,” Raihan teases. He kisses Leon’s temple, laughing when he gets a mouthful of bangs instead. Raihan’s already shaky and losing coordination, the cheeky bastard already having took a second hit awhile ago. 

Leon pulls Raihan’s mouth down so they can kiss properly, but his lips land on Raihan’s cheek. Either triggered by frustration of not being able to kiss or unable to pry his mind away, he whines, “but look at how great an actress she is!” 

-

Sometime between Leon’s second hit and Raihan’s third, food magically appears. Eating, while high, is amazing, Leon immediately decides. Things he’s eaten sober taste completely different now. Miltank Milk tastes thicker, and he can finally understand the appeal of instant noodle ramen.

“This is absolutely brilliant, Raihan,” Leon says, stuffing his mouth, “What is this again?”

“It’s just a chip, love,” Raihan laughs, pulling some of the crumbs from Leon’s beard.

“It’s…too good to be a chip,” Leon says quietly, suddenly sad. It’s not the chip’s fault, but it’s truly devastating, the fact he had to go all his sober life not tasting chips that taste like _this_. A hot tear rolls down his cheek and Raihan marginally freaks out until the crying warps into hysterical laughing. “You _don’t_ understand, Raihan! It’s too good to be a chip!”

Raihan laughs back, kissing his cheeks dry as Leon begins laughing hard enough to cry. “You are absolutely baked, love!”

Raihan is either laughing at him or with him, but Leon’s brain can’t exactly distinguish between the two anymore. All he knows is that Raihan has the most gorgeous laugh in the world, and Leon is in love with it.

-

“It’s incredible, really. My body feels like it’s floating!” Leon croons, and Raihan hums in agreement, nuzzling his face against Leon’s shoulder. “I’ve only felt this way when riding Charizard!”

“Yeah. That’s why it’s called being high,” Raihan points out. 

_“Wow.”_ Leon sighs out dreamily, feeling as though his body is a Flygon slicing through the clouds. “I get why other people do this now.”

“Yeah,” Raihan says again. He’s already a brick against Leon that seems to have no plans to move any time this century. It’s nice, actually. Raihan’s the thinner one, so he doesn’t usually have that secure, weighted feel like when Leon wraps himself in his favorite winter blanket. But now, everything is just a little off and a little different. Raihan feels heavy, but in a good way, like Leon is just super aware of everywhere Raihan’s body touches Leon’s, and it’s altogether quite agreeable.

Raihan feels warmer too. He’s always hot, but his body is warm, like the embodiment of Charmander’s flame. His breath is soft and warm by Leon’s ear, and Leon likes being able to clamp on the thigh Raihan wedged between his legs. Leon hugs Raihan’s arm in the crease of his chest, sighing so happily that it almost sounds like a laugh.

“What is it?”

“I think I’m high,” Leon blurts out. Raihan laughs at him, crushing their lips together.

-

Leon has no idea what’s playing on the telly because he’s been so preoccupied with the feel of Raihan wrapped around his body and his steady breathing against Leon’s ear. Leon had closed his eyes to focus only on Raihan, swearing that their bodies were ebbing against and after each other like two Dwebble adrift at sea. His limbs feel light and restless, so he reaches up to pet Raihan’s hair. He misses the strands Raihan pulled into a single ponytail whenever they were alone, and the small, buzzed shave on the sides of his head feel silkier than Leon remembers them. He lets out a delighted gasp, clamping against Raihan’s thigh with a coo.

Raihan’s body reacts immediately, hips pushing against the base of Leon’s arse. He’s always fit perfectly against Leon’s body, but Leon thinks he fits _extra_ perfect right now. He loves it when Raihan starts to lazily grind against him, but Leon is just so _aware_. His own dick rustled with want as he feels the outline of what Raihan’s packing. Raihan’s thigh moves just so, and Leon gasps dryly. Raihan bites his shoulder. It makes Leon’s chest feel like it’s bubbling with so many warm feelings threatening to spill out. “Trying to seduce me?”

 _‘I love you. You make me so happy. There’s nobody else I’d wanna do this with.’_ “Let’s shag.”

His brain skipped a few intended steps there, but Raihan smiles easily, as though he’d received the message in its entirety. “Love to, love.”

Raihan immediately makes a move to squeeze Leon’s arse. Leon downright _squeals_ but he doesn’t seem self-conscious at all. They’re a tangle of uncoordinated limbs as they flip to face each other and try to undress, laughing as Raihan flings off Leon’s sweatpants for him and the way Leon ends up stuck in Raihan’s shirt at one point. They give up in a fit of laughter and kisses, Leon’s shirt bunched over a nipple that Raihan’s sucking on and Raihan’s dick peeking through the slit of his boxers instead of trying to figure it out. 

Leon throws his head back, feeling his entire body slump into the arch. With every lap of Raihan’s tongue against his chest, his body melts further into position. Leon’s bones feel like they’re made of the wax from Combee’s honeycomb and his blood is the honey, all silky and warm. Raihan’s dick leaks up and down Leon’s crack as they loosely grind together, and Leon almost feels relaxed enough that he could just slide onto Raihan’s dick dry. “Hnn. _Raihan.”_

“Aye,” Raihan grunts, leaning toward the coffee table and blindly groping for the condoms and lube they preemptively prepare every date night. 

“No rubber,” Leon breathes against Raihan’s ear, pressing his chin hard enough to leave stubble burn tomorrow for certain. 

“Are you--?”

 _“Yes,”_ Leon growls. He can’t explain it coherently, not like this, but there’s a want, a need, to feel Raihan inside him right now. How Raihan feels stuffing him, fucking his own fluids, spilling out of Leon, when Leon’s body feels like something storing Ancient Power and ready to release it. 

Raihan preps in a way that is sloppy and generous, as usual, and Leon slowly circles his hips as Raihan runs slicked palms up his crack, pressing at his hole as gently as he’d packed the bowl. Leon’s thighs trap his wrist in a clamp, but his skin feels like liquid sliding against liquid. Raihan’s breath hitches and his fingertips twitch against the vice grip. Leon spreads his thighs and sinks down on Raihan’s fingers unexpectedly, and they both groan as two slide right in, knuckle deep. “Oh, Arceus.”

“Only my name,” Leon breathes, the only warning before he surges forward to capture Raihan’s mouth. He bites at Raihan’s bottom lip, deeply inhaling earthy and slightly humid taste on Raihan's breath. Leon continues to rut himself on Raihan’s fingers, letting his dick leak against Raihan’s abs as it bobs between them. Raihan fumbles with preparing his dick to replace his hands, a difficult task, given how greedily Leon is rubbing against Raihan. 

“Yes, _Champion,”_ Raihan slurs back teasingly, but Leon allows himself to indulge in the rush of heat that flares from his former title. Leon doesn’t know if it’s the drugs or the surge of feelings that overtakes him, but he lifts himself up and lets himself drop against Raihan, letting gravity take care of the work until his thighs sit flush against Raihan’s lap. Raihan practically heaves from the air taken out of him, voice shaky. _“Oh,_ _Leon.”_

Galar’s former champion licks at the heat collecting between them, thighs clamping Raihan in place. “I’m going to ride you.”

“You’re going to _wreck_ me,” Raihan corrects, biting at Leon’s stubble he loved so much.

Well, Leon can’t argue with that. “That too.”

Raihan welcomes it. Maybe it’s his ten-and-oh streak, maybe it’s the easygoing stance he had to adopt as a gym leader, maybe it’s just the effect of the pot, but he easily relents, allowing Leon to conquer him. Raihan leans back, tapping a quick rhythm on Leon’s knees before letting his palms leave invisible watermarks all over the inside of Leon’s thighs, stomach, and chest. The high epiphanies start to tumble in, the most wise of which is that Raihan allows Leon to take charge of him like this because he _loves_ Leon. The revelation has Leon moaning in short, satisfied pants. 

Leon’s so taken with his discovery that he has to hold Raihan in place, just long enough until it passes. Leon is acutely aware of his hard nipples and Raihan squirming beneath him, eager to get the going on. Heaving in frustration when Leon refuses to let Raihan move his hips up or down, slaps Leon’s ass in a resounding clap. “You’re a sodding tease.”

 _“Aye,”_ Leon says in his mock Raihan voice, tracing gentle circles with his hips on Raihan’s dick until he’s ready to move. “Alright, here I go.”

It’s the warning Leon always gives Raihan: before they battled as rivals along route 5, before Leon kissed him when they started experimenting in the Hammerlocke Gym, before the last smile he flashed Raihan whenever Leon pulls away, eyes glassy, to embark in another direction of his life that Raihan couldn’t follow. Leon supposes that he ought to have a better warning nowadays, but he’s sentimental to it now. 

Raihan nods in anticipation, a drawn out, reverberating groan shaking through his entire body once Leon slides up, up, up, and lets his weight sink down. Leon didn’t even need to hold Raihan down to ride him the way he liked anymore. As teens, Raihan’s knees would knock into his ribs and Leon would have to hold his thighs down to ride him in peace, but they were practiced and knew each others’ bodies as well as his own as years of making love together. Leon had muscles now that he didn’t then, and Raihan spent most of his twenties exploring what to touch and when to touch it to make Leon scream out _just_ right. Leon let himself breathe out heavily and blissfully as Raihan smeared the remaining lube and gathering precum along his slit and groped his ass to pull them impossibly closer. Leon’s abs rippled as he pulled himself up again and his weight dropped against that perfect angle that was only possible to reach in this position.

He knows he had to have screamed from the way his nerves shot up like three Thunderbolts striking right up his spine, but Leon can only hear his blood pumping and Raihan’s feral roars over the pleasure. Everything feels so fast and so light like this. He vaguely registers his head lulling from one side to another, but he can hardly notice it, so taken he was with watching Raihan’s fist bob up and down in perfect rhythm to his thrusts as they rock the couch hard enough to creak. 

“Is this what Pokemon feel when other Pokemon use Attract?” Leon blurts out, immediately regretting it, and then laughing, at how stupid the question is.

“I reckon so,” Raihan laughs back, but there’s no judgement in his voice and not even the stutter of a pause in his hips. They bubble up with warmth and snickers, finding a lovely rhythm between the cadences of their laughter. 

Even with Raihan laying back, his body keeps rocking back and forth from the inertia of Leon’s thrusts alone. Raihan’s fingers drag sweat as they trail down to his hips, and they feel like cool prickles as they run down his body. In truth, all the rocking is starting to make Leon dizzy, but he doesn’t need much longer, not with the way Raihan’s thighs visibly seize and tighten around his ass. 

With a particularly loud clap of skin-on-skin, Raihan comes, roaring louder than he does on the pitch. Leon loves this, how feral and wild Raihan is when he comes. His nails dig into Leon’s skin sharp enough to pierce like claws, and Leon swears Raihan’s eyes flash. 

They both groan, slowly ebbing to a halt. Leon clenches his eyes shut, letting his head hang so that he could concentrate on the smell and feel of it. The weed taste had planted in his mouth and normalized itself like white noise, but an earthiness lingered both in taste and smell. There is sweat, of course, and the smell of release. Leon _loves_ it. But not as much as he loves the feel of it. Having been Galar’s pristine Champion for so long, he’d never allowed himself to feel dirty, but that’s exactly what he feels now, flexing his ass and sighing dreamily at the squelch and squeeze against his rim. He could come from this alone, and Leon lets his chest bounce and his asscheeks clap as he rides out the last building pleasure he needs to follow Raihan, Raihan's palm mirroring the ferocity of Leon’s pressure and pace.

Orgasm hits quick and instantaneously, like a Pokemon using Body Slam right into the nerves of his body. At least, that’s how it _normally_ hits. This time it’s as if Raihan’s dick has shot a bloody Hyper Beam into him, and Leon’s body is floating away from impact. 

He doesn’t realize he’d screamed out or fell against Raihan until he notices Raihan holding him by the tits and slowly lowering him down to rest chest-to-chest. The pressure released is overwhelming, leaving them a cuddling, shaking mess. After the initial tremors pass and his toes unclench enough that he can feel his feet again again, Leon lets himself slowly blink back to reality, focusing what little attention he has left on Raihan.

Leon loves the next part best, when Raihan let himself rest against the sheets in perfect relaxation. It makes Leon feel like he’s a Hyper Potion, only stronger than that because no way does Raihan _only_ have 120 hit points.

“I love you,” Raihan says eventually, once his breathing and heartbeat have evened out. 

Leon, having registered this fact but feeling the need to fight back, simply says, “no, I love you.”

Raihan’s voice is patient. Amused, but insistent. “Yes, but I love you too.”

Raihan says it every day, but something makes Leon’s breath hitch and his heart skip a beat when Raihan says it now. “Oh, you do? That’s… I’m so lucky.”

“Oh, I’m _never_ letting you live this down,” Raihan promises with a cackle, hugging Leon against his chest. Leon is a little too far gone to interpret it at the time, but his brain does, aptly, inform him that Raihan is spooning him. Leon gives himself into the instinct, and the instinct says he is in need of a massive bowl of Raihan’s spicy coconut curry and approximately ten hours of cuddling. Not necessarily in that order.

-

“Good morning, love,” Raihan bids, as soon as Leon wakes up and yawns through a mouthful of weed-breath. Leon sits up and winces at the cracking sound his back makes. As if to show Leon’s not the only one, Raihan stretches his right leg out, which makes a suspicious pop. Leon falls back against him, both of them rippling into laughs.

For awhile, it’s perfect like that. Raihan slips a hand up the shirt they never quite managed to slip off of Leon, and pets his chest hair. He hooks his chin over Leon’s shoulder so they can both watch the outline of his fingers move beneath the fabric. “So…think you’ll do it again?”

“Maybe,” Leon says out loud. He was unsure until he said it out loud, but he could see himself reliving the events of last night again. But it’s also a little too intense for him, especially now that it feels like there’s a layer of Solosis jelly trapping his body. “It was fun, but… I don’t need it to enjoy either you or myself.”

Raihan nods in understanding, and Leon’s chest eases when there’s not a trace of disappointment there. Raihan rubs a nipple as if it seals the deal, pushing his hand up further to pop out of the neck hole and start petting at Leon’s beard. “Well if you ever wanna do it again…”

The offer lingers, but instead of feeling pressured, Leon smiles, nipping playfully at Raihan’s fingertips. “I know. I just prefer--”

“Watching me,” Raihan finishes for him. Leon pouts, this time actually biting Raihan’s fingers hard enough to yelp. Raihan snatches his hand back, at once distracted and focused as he calls for his Rotom and holds his hand out for it. “Yeah, I know. But hey, is it okay if I post this picture of us?”

Raihan shows off his Rotom, where a very dopey, bloodshot-eyed Leon is trying to snog a stoned Raihan. Even without the bowl in the picture, it’s obvious from the smoke and their blown eyes that they’re high as hell. He reads the caption next, unable to hold his laugh back and presses the post button himself.

_Team Ganja wants to battle! #PokeflixAndChill #DateNight_


End file.
